This disclosure relates generally to external medical devices, and more specifically, to apparatus and processes that integrate ambulatory medical devices with hospital medical devices.
There are a wide variety of electronic and mechanical medical devices for monitoring and treating patients' medical conditions. The one or more particular medical devices used to monitor and/or treat a patient depend on the underlying medical condition with which the patient is afflicted. For example, where a patient has a medical condition that affects the patient's cardiac function (e.g., a cardiac arrhythmia), medical devices such as cardiac pacemakers or defibrillators may be used to treat the patient. In some cases, these medical devices may be surgically implanted or externally connected to the patient. Such medical devices may be used alone, or in combination with drug therapies, to treat medical conditions such as cardiac arrhythmias.
One of the most deadly cardiac arrhythmias is ventricular fibrillation, which occurs when normal, regular electrical impulses are replaced by irregular and rapid impulses, causing the heart muscle to stop normal contractions and to begin to quiver. Normal blood flow ceases, and organ damage or death can result in minutes if normal heart contractions are not restored. Because the victim has no perceptible warning of the impending fibrillation, death often occurs before the necessary medical assistance can be administered. Other cardiac arrhythmias include excessively slow heart rates known as bradycardia.
Implantable or external pacemakers and defibrillators (such as automated external defibrillators or AEDs) have significantly improved the ability to treat these otherwise life-threatening conditions. Such devices operate by applying corrective electrical pulses directly to the patient's heart. For example, bradycardia can be corrected through the use of an implanted or external pacemaker device. Ventricular fibrillation can be treated by an implanted or external defibrillator.
Some medical devices operate by continuously or substantially continuously monitoring the patient's heart for treatable arrhythmias via one or more sensing electrodes and, when such is detected, applying corrective electrical pulses directly to the heart through one or more therapy electrodes. Patients use these devices while ambulatory and visiting various locations, such as their home or place of work.